Un helado de chocolate
by Seven Minds
Summary: ¿Quién habría pensado que un helado de chocolate podría cambiar tantas cosas? Luka no se esperaba las cosas que pasarían en su vida con solo haber entablado una pequeña conversación con Kaito ofreciendo un helado. Historia en progreso! nwn.
1. Un Helado de Chocolate

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

_Helado de Chocolate._

Fue un viernes por la tarde. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Meiko, estaban platicando sobre que hacer esa noche, ya que usualmente los viernes por la noche salen a pasarla bien.

Estaban en la hermosa y fresca terraza, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Rin y Len; se encontraban sentados disfrutando de la frescura y el olor de las flores que Meiko tenía en las macetas. Miku, quien se encontraba emocionada por la salida de la noche, le insistía a sus compañeros vocaloids que aportaran ideas para esta; Gakupo intentando calmar sus ánimos, le daba una taza de té con un poco de azúcar.

Mientras Gakupo luchaba con la eufórica de la peliturquesa, los gemelos charlaban alegremente acompañado de las risas de Rin mientras su hermano Len relataba uno de sus chistes; en el sillón vinotinto que yacía en la terraza, se encontraba la propietaria de la vivienda, con una de sus preciadas botellas de Vodka, disfrutándola mientras observaba el panorama sin soltar ni una palabra.

Luka estaba pasando por unos de sus momentos de silencio, solo se encontraba admirando la escena que tenía en frente de ella, al igual que Kaito, el peliazul estaba sentado justo al lado de la joven Megurine, pero al ver que todos se encontraban bien sea hablando, disfrutando y riéndose a carcajadas, él estaba callado tratando de pensar cómo romper el silencio de su compañera ya que notó que la muchacha no estaba disfrutando su estancia.

Al fondo de la habitación aun Gakupo se encontraba batallando con Miku mientras esta le gritaba con entusiasmo:

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Así sea ir a ver un poste de luz pero necesito hacer algo!

Mientras que por su parte el pelimorado le replicaba:

- Vamos… calma Miku, cuando te calmes decidimos que hacer.

-¡No necesito calmarme! Necesito que quedemos en un acuerdo para poder ir a arreglarme.

El joven tomó aire.

-Si tomas asiento y acabas el té que hice especialmente para ti, hare que todos dejen sus asuntos y discutamos acerca de lo que haremos? La muchacha decide hacerle caso a el joven Kamui, ya que el siempre le ha dado su palabra y queda conforme con los resultados. Mientras que Miku intentaba de aplacar su euforia tomando el té preparado por Gakupo, Luka perdida en el espacio, quizás pensando en una de sus canciones, tal vez en algo que debería estar haciendo en ese momento ó simplemente su mente en blanco.

Kaito, quien se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea para romper aquel silencio que había entre él y la muchacha, se levanta y se dirige al refrigerador, toma una paleta de su helado favorito y luego de meditarlo un momento decide tomar otro para ofrecerlo a la chica. Se encontraba caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando "¿qué podría decirle? ¿Tal vez preguntarle que quiere hacer hoy por la noche?" realmente no sabía qué hacer y en un momento pensó "¿…puede que esté interesado en ella? No lo creo... "

Todo tipo de preguntas, oraciones, palabras le pasaban por la mente mientras se dirigía hasta donde se ubicaba Luka. Al llegar, el peliazul se acerca sonriente a la pelirosa quién está saliendo de su trance, lo mira con extrañes pero aun sin decir ni una palabra mientras Kaito acercando su mano sosteniendo un helado decide romper el silencio.

-Oye Luka, ¿qué tal si comes este helado conmigo?-

-¿… Es de atún?- Inquirió Luka.

El peliazul al imaginarse un helado de atún arrugó la cara con desagrado, pero notó que la muchacha lo había visto con disgusto, también.

Para tratar de remediar lo ocurrido, Kaito decide continuar:

-Disculpa por eso... No es de atún, pero puede que este te guste. –

-Pero tú tienes tu helado favorito- Insistió la muchacha- yo amo el Atún así que quiero helado de Atún, de no ser así no lo quiero- Agregó la joven cruzándose de brazos y girando su cara al otro lado.

Kaito soltó un suspiro "¿se hará las de rogar? Vamos Luka... Pónmela mas fácil". Al final decide seguir intentándolo

-Vamos prueba el helado, es de chocolate, quizás te guste, -

-... Está bien- Luka arrebata el helado ofrecido por el joven y decide probarlo.

Kaito observaba cuidadosamente el hermoso, delicado y suave rostro de la pelirosa mientras degustaba un bocado de su helado; inmediatamente después de que sus papilas gustativas hayan tenido el roce con el helado, a la joven se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Claramente le había gustado.

El joven decide sentarse a su lado dándole un mordisco a su helado, mientras él lo disfrutaba como si probara un pedacito de cielo, Luka decide hablarle, lo cual le sorprendió porque al parecer entro en confianza.

Después de pasar al rededor de una hora, Gakupo por fin logro su objetivo, el cual era aplacar la euforia de Miku, así que observó el panorama y lo que vio era algo que no veía todos los días salvo excepciones. Meiko, ya ebria luego de consumir una botella entera de Vodka ella sola, estaba un poco mareada pero al ya estar acostumbrada a tener en su organismo el alcohol, seguía consiente; Rin y Len, ambos riendo, lo cual en anteriores ocasiones solo ríen aproximadamente treinta minutos y después se aburren, Kaito estaba platicando con Luka y al parecer decidió sacar su buen sentido del humor divirtiendo a la chica, lo cual era muy extraño porque solo se divertía con Miku o molestando a Rin; por último, Miku calmada, esperando pacientemente que Gakupo tomara la iniciativa para acordar su salida de los viernes por la noche. Gakupo se coloca de pie, alzando un poco la voz interrumpiendo la diversión de los demás.

-Por favor, ¿podrían venir a sentarse todos en la mesa y discutir sobre lo que haremos esta noche?-

Todos se colocaron de pie dirigiéndose hacia donde el pelimorado les había indicado, Luka no había terminado su helado, aparentemente se estaba deleitando con cada bocado de él mientras observaba al peliazul sin razón alguna.

Ya todos sentados en la mesa, Gakupo decide comenzar con el debate: -Como ustedes saben, cada viernes salimos a hacer algo asi que necesito que cada uno aporte una idea, siendo Len el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por unas hamburguesas y malteadas en el centro comercial que no queda muy lejos de aquí?-

Miku desde su pacifica espera decide decirle:

-Pero eso lo hicimos hace dos semanas... ¡Otra cosa!- El pobre joven de 14 años tomo un suspiro ya que realmente le apetecía ir por una hamburguesa pero no lo consiguió.

Mientras Rin intentaba consolar a su gemelo, la chica de las 2 coletas tomó la palabra:

-Deberíamos ir al bowling… ¡Piénsenlo! ¡Juego y comida!-

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio. Miku, al notar que ese silencio mortal, entendió que sus amigos no tenían ganas de ir a ese sitio ya que era muy distante de donde se encontraban.

La chica dejó salir un bufido y bajo la mirada, mientras que Gakupo pensaba "¿acaso todos piensan en comer?", Ésta vez la alcoholica interrumpió sus pensamientos, diciendo con lo poco que se le entendía al hablar:

- Deberíamos ir a jugar al casino... ¡Sera divertido y seremos ricos! ¡Ricos!-

Luka al escuchar la propuesta de Meiko, se le agrandaron los ojos, ya que siempre quiso ir a un casino, pero recordó algo que le rompió la burbuja y dijo:

- Meiko, saldremos con los gemelos, no los dejaran pasar.-

La pobre alcohólica que se encontraba en el nirvana, simplemente se quedo dormida sobre la mesa, dejando su idea descartada por el comentario de la pelirosa; esta vez, el que decide dar una idea es Kaito, así que lanzando la paleta de su helado a Gakupo para molestarlo, dice con euforia:

-¡Vayamos a una heladería! Que tiene record guiness por tener todos los sabores imaginables… ¡y comeremos todos los que tengan!-

Luka, quien empezó a soltar una suave risa sin que nadie la notara, no le parecía mala la idea ya que quizás tendrían su helado de atún, aunque esta actividad consumiría poco tiempo y, ella quería estar toda la noche ocupada.

Gakupo, quien ve que nadie apoya las ideas, le pregunta a la pelirosa que se encontraba pensando en su helado de atún:

-Luka, ¿no tienes alguna idea ó alguna que sea de tu agrado?-

La muchacha de ojos azules y cabellera rosa, dirige su mirada hacia el pelimorado, quien le miraba de una forma picara, así que ella le responde:

-Me agrada la idea de Kaito, aun tengo ganas de mi helado de atún, pero me gustaría hacer otra cosa…

-Creo que sé lo que les gustaría a todos y tengo todo resuelto-

Luka, intrigada por lo que planeaba Kamui, ve que el pelimorado se levanta de su asiento y dice:

-¿Qué tal si vamos a un bar restaurant que no queda muy lejos de aquí? dejan pasar menores de edad, hay una pista de baile y conozco a los dueños, ¿qué dicen?-

Todos abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder, les emocionaba la idea de tanta diversión y un poco de alcohol en un mismo lugar, a excepción de Meiko que se encontraba dormitando en la mesa, la cual para ella debe sentirse "cómoda", además de haber encontrado la felicidad en la madera de la mesa porque Rin notó que la ebria tenía sus labios adheridos a ella, lo cual le produjo mucha gracia.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, aunque Kaito quería pasar por su helado, la chica de dos coletas se coloca de pie diciéndole a todos con mucho ánimo: -¡Muy bien! ¡Está decidido ya! Iremos todos al bar!...espera... Gakupo si tuviste esa grandiosa idea tan bien guardada... ¡ ¿Por qué no la dijiste desde un principio?! El aludido, notando que se encuentra en apuros gracias a Miku, solo le dio una sonrisa tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron cada uno a sus casas para ir a cambiarse, porque tanto alboroto en la casa de Meiko duro hasta las 6 pm y quedaron en verse a las 8pm; el último en salir fue Kaito, quien llevó a Meiko hasta su habitación a causa de su estado actual.

Al salir vio a una cuadra más adelante a Luka iba camino a su casa, quién iba camino a su casa, así que decide alcanzarla.

- ¡Luka-san! ¡Espera!-

Al escuchar esto, Luka se detiene y al saber a quien pertenecía la voz, se sonroja levemente mientras una sonrisa es dibujada en su rostro, pero al notar la reacción provocada inconscientemente, cubre su boca con ambas manos a la vez que voltea y camina hacia Kaito;

El peliazul, alcanzando su objetivo, mientras jadeaba le dice a la muchacha:

- Luka... Antes de que vayamos al bar, ¿te gustaría que pasara a recogerte por tu casa e ir por tu helado?-

El chico, tomando un respiro por el maratón que hizo para alcanzar a Luka, siente que una suave y ligera mano blanca esta posada en su mano; Luka le dice sonriente

: -Esta bien, te esperaré.- Dice Luka sonriente mientras anota su dirección y número móvil en un pedazo de papel.

Al parecer un interés en los dos muchachos había despertado, aunque todo fuera gracias a un helado. Luka caminando por las calles se desvanece entre la gente como magia, dejando a Kaito desubicado del tiempo y del espacio. De repente siente un empujón de parte de alguien, eso fue lo único que provoco que volviera en sí, pensando "lo logre, creo que podre llegar lejos-" "¡se me hace tarde! ¡Debo correr!", haciéndole caso a su segundo pensamiento, corrió rápidamente a su casa.

**A/N: ¿Que les pareció? ¿Quieren que continúe? Owo ¡Dejen su review presionando el simpático botoncito de abajo! Arigatou nwn**


	2. Una divertida salida

**A/N: **Gracias a Lady Kagamine, Kuroko y los demas que dejaron su pequeño review! Sé que no hay muchos fics de Kaito y Luka, así que hice hacerlo porque me gusta! espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo y sea de su agrado *0* ! Pueden dejar su pequeño review aquí! gracias por leer nwn

_CAPITULO II_

Kaito llegó a su departamento todo apresurado ya que debía alistarse rápido para su encuentro con la pelirosa.

El reloj marcaba las seis y treinta, ya había perdido treinta minutos. Dejo su celular en la mesa que había por la entrada y se dirigió a su habitación desvistiéndose para tomar una ducha.

El chico normalmente solía ser veloz en quitarse su vestimenta y tomar una ducha, duraba alrededor de ocho minutos en total pero algo hizo que esta vez tardara dejando su ropa. Se encontraba bastante pensativo ya que se detuvo a sentarse un momento en su cama; en su cabeza pasaban pensamientos como "su mirada... Al principio transmite un frio, pero luego de que la observas durante un tiempo fijamente, puedes notar como ese azul zafiro en sus ojos pueden tornarse cálidos..." "su piel al lucir tan delicada, suave y blanca, me recuerda a un copo de nieve... Delicado y blanco y, la suavidad de su piel como el terciopelo mas fino que pueda existir " "su cabello largo y rosado, simplemente pensar en él hace que me pierda con su hermoso esplendor"

Después de andar perdido por las nubes se dice a sí mismo "¡Kaito vamos! ¡Deja de perderte que no hay que perder tiempo!" acto seguido de ponerse de pie y tomar una toalla para salir corriendo a su baño.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Luka, la joven, en comparación al peliazul, ya se encontraba en su tina, no muy distinto de lo que hacia Kaito, perdida en sus pensamientos, solo que algo mas diferente; mientras estaba recostada en su tina blanca con sus escencias de canela, se encontraba pensando en lo ocurrido en el encuentro de la tarde, mas no precisamente en el peliazul. "No pensé que Kaito fuera tan considerado y amable.. Pero... Gakupo se encontraba muy extraño, su manera de hablar era diferente... Creo que no ha dejado atrás lo que hace mucho tiempo paso", sumergida en su tina y sus pensamientos trataba de descifrar lo que ocurrió en aquel momento y ver lo que tramaba el pelimorado.

Decidió vaciar su tina ya que notó que se le hacia un poco tarde para terminar de alistarse. Pensó en que atuendo colocarse pero le daba vuelta y vuelta a su vestier sin saber que usar, así que decide sentarse en un pequeño sillón que tenía cerca. Mientras estudiaba cada una de sus prendas, peinaba su larga cabellera delicadamente; después de observar su guardarropas por última vez decide utilizar un vestido negro corto, acompañado de unas medias panty de su mismo color casi hasta final de su muslo con un encaje al final y un suéter de color salmón junto a unas zapatillas de color rojo.

Después de que el peliazul finalizara su arreglo, se dio cuenta que después de todo estaba a tiempo, así que decidió tomar su teléfono móvil, su billetera junto a sus llaves mientras salía corriendo de su departamento.

A la par, Luka terminaba del último toque a su vestimenta cuando recibe una llamada de la peliturquesa, iniciando una pequeña conversación

-¡Miku! Hola, ¿que necesitas?-

- ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!-

- ¿Si? Te escucho. –

-¿Que hacías con Kaito en vez de estar conmigo en la mesa? –

-…Nada.. Note que estabas un poco distraída con Gakupo.. Así que preferí quedarme en mi sitio-

- ¿Distraída con Gakupo? Eso no te lo creo así me lo grites a tres cuadras… Sabes que tengo razón, ¡¿cómo pudiste estar con él en vez de acompañarme a mí?!

- Pero solo fue un momento... No te pongas así, luego te recompensaré –

-Más vale que sea cierto porque cuando tengas ganas no me busques a mi –

-Estoy un poco ocupada... Discutimos esto luego-

Luka, sin dejarle tiempo a la chica que lograba transmitir sus celos por el teléfono de responderle algo, le colgó; tomó un largo suspiro, sabía perfectamente en el lio que se había metido con su compañera de sus momentos de "diversión", aparte de eso recordando aquella figura de cabellera larga y morada, la cual en esta ocasión presentaba un interés muy sospechoso, lo cual no le agradaba mucho la idea de lidiar con tres personas sobre un mismo tema.

La pelirosa se dirigió a buscar algo de tomar en su nevera, mientras tomaba de una pequeña lata de soda caminando hacia el sillón que yacía en su living, escuchó su nombre, al parecer había sido llamada desde el exterior de su casa. Era el chico de cabellos azules quien la llamaba a la puerta.

La muchacha se encamino a la puerta tomando su bolso lista para irse. Saluda a Kaito con un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento para irse, Kaito le comenta:

-¡Luces muy bien! Creo que ya podemos ir por nuestros helados, ¿cierto? La joven se ruborizó a causa del cumplido, le responde:

-Muchas gracias... Si, podemos irnos- Contestó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, Luka sin soltar alguna palabra o sonido ya que al parecer disfrutaba ese silencio; Kaito quien normalmente no le gustaba tener que estar con alguien sin hablar, esta se volvió la excepción porque era un silencio agradable para ambos mientras podían ver el paisaje a su alrededor.

Al llegar a la heladería de la que tanto hablaba Kaito esa tarde, a la joven le brillaron los ojos ya que aparte de ser un local muy bien decorado y ver esa cantidad de sabores era emocionante para ella, además de pensar en su fabuloso helado de atún. Luka parecía una niña de cinco años en una dulcería y parque de atracciones, estaba encantada con el lugar ya que nunca lo había visitado;

Kaito le pide que le acompañe a pedir los helados mientras hacía la fila para pedirlos. Al entregárselos, Kaito se alegró tan solo por comer helado y Luka porque probaría por fin su helado de atún. Luka no dudo ni un segundo para arrebatar el suyo de las manos del peliazul dándole un gran mordisco a su helado. Kaito observaba el rostro de la pelirosa mientras degustaba la primera mordida de su helado;

La muchacha cambió la cara al probarlo "…Es muchísimo mejor comer el atún bien sea enlatado ó fresco que comerlo en helado" pensó, pero que sin embargo no dejo de comer.

Mientras comían lo que quedaba de sus helados, se dirigieron a tomar asiento a disfrutar su helado; decidieron charlar un poco pero al darse cuenta que se les hizo tarde, se levantaron y corrieron de prisa al bar.

Al llegar al lugar, notaron que afuera se encontraban los gemelos Kagamine, a diferencia de la última vez que los vieron, se encontraron con una situación un tanto inversa, Len ahora se encontraba consolando a su hermana Rin porque no les permitían el acceso a menos de tener alguna autorización de un mayor o estar acompañados de el mismo, pero al parecer más nadie había llegado.

Luka se acercó a los dos hermanos quienes se encontraban abrazados a un lado de la entrada buscando consuelo, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Rin a la vez que preguntaba qué había sucedido.

Después de escuchar el relato de los gemelos, le dijo a Kaito que los ayudaran, así que platicaron junto a los hermanos para concretar lo que habían planeado.

Los cuatro iban a la par dirigiéndose a la entrada donde estaba el recepcionista; al llegar donde estaba éste le dirigió la palabra hacia la joven pelirosa: - Disculpe señorita, ¿estos dos jóvenes vienen con usted?

Luka con su voz serena le responde: - Esta en lo cierto-

El recepcionista sin estar muy convencido, pero tomando en cuenta la forma en la que hablo la muchacha le parecía cierto; los dejó entrar, Rin y Len con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ya que el plan había funcionado.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo principal, los gemelos se encontraban eufóricos ya que era su primera vez en un lugar de este tipo, Len con su boca abierta hasta lo que su mandíbula lo permitía observando cada rincón del lugar, ya que era un lugar muy lujurioso; Rin, quien tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par al observar tanta comida, una pista de baile enorme, la zona donde había karaoke, mesas de billar y el lugar de la barra, todo se veía maravilloso;

Kaito al ver el lugar se sorprendió ya que no pensó que su compañero Gakupo lograra conocer al dueño de un lugar que aparentaba ser muy costoso, aparte de eso, se encontraba pensando si podría conseguir al menos un helado más; por último estaba Luka, quien parecía estar emocionada por el ambiente que se reflejaba en el lugar, ver la gente divirtiéndose como si no hubiera mañana y pasándola en grande la hacía sentir de maravilla porque se imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer junto a sus amigos.

Después de salir de sus ilusiones, Len les dijo a sus acompañantes:

- Deberíamos buscar un asiento para esperar a los demás, ustedes se sientan y yo me voy a ver qué tal está la pista de baile-

El rubio soltó una risita ya que deseaba que comenzara la diversión, pero su hermana gemela lo tomo por una oreja dándole un fuerte jalón diciéndole refunfuñando:

- ¡Oniichan! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Debemos esperar a los demás... Eso sería lo correcto, ¿no?-

Len, quien aun sufría de un jalón de orejas por parte de su hermana, bufó y le contestó con su mirada baja:

- Tienes razón Oneechan... Creo que puedo contenerme hasta que lleguen, pero cuando estén todos, ¡debes bailar conmigo!-

Rin, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, soltó su pobre y enrojecida oreja, a su vez levemente ruborizada por la propuesta de su hermano. La razón de esto era porque Rin gustaba de su hermano, pero el hecho de ser familia no podía permitir a la pobre chica expresar sus sentimientos, lo cual sus amigos conocían más no sabía si su hermano le correspondía; la chica con lazo blanco le responde tartamudeando:

- S-sí, te acompañare con gusto.-

Len, con una brillante sonrisa plantada en su rostro por la respuesta de su adorada hermana, decide ayudar a Luka y Kaito a buscar donde sentarse.

Mientras cada uno procuraba encontrar una ubicación perfecta, el peliazul se encontraba tarareando una canción que le gustaba mucho mientras buscaba un puesto para sentarse junto a los demás;

Por su lado, Rin, había encontrado un sitio, tenía solo cuatro sillas, suficiente por el momento y no estaba muy cerca de la diversión, pero para matar tiempo decidieron sentarse allí.

Al sentarse, había un silencio entre los cuatro, ninguno soltó alguna palabra, solo se miraban los unos a los otros, hasta que Kaito, quien se encontraba tranquilo pero a su vez no se sentía a gusto ver a los demás en silencio, se levantó de su asiento que estaba justo al lado de la pelirosa diciendo al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaba:

- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? Iré a buscar al mese-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una situación un poco embarazosa para el chico, como iba de retroceso, se tropezó con un mesero que llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de agua, esta cayéndole encima dejándolo empapado.

Al ver lo que ocurrió, los gemelos Kagamine no resistieron la gran tentación de reirse de la situación, en cambio Luka sintió un poco de pena por el joven pero la situación le pareció un poco cómica, De todas maneras decidió reprimir sus ganas de reír ya que podría herir el orgullo del peliazul y se levantó a ayudarlo mientras el mesero recogía el desastre y le buscaban una toalla.

Mientras los hermanos seguían prácticamente rodando de la risa, Luka lo ayudaba a secar su ropa; el peliazul apenado por lo que habia ocurrido, mientras secaba su ropa le pedía disculpas al pobre mesero que tambien se mojó un poco. Cuando Rin y Len ya habían dejado de reír comprendiendo la situación de Kaito, decidieron ordenar un cóctel.

Len pidió uno de banana, lo cual no fue sencillo de convencer a los que elaboraron el coctel; Rin tomaba uno de naranja y parecía estarlo disfrutando; Luka y Kaito, luego de pasar por esa situación se encontraban platicando un poco sobre lo extraño que les parecía que la eufórica chica de dos coletas no hubiese llegado.

Len, levantándose de su asiento con exaltación haciendo temblar la mesa, dice con una voz determinada mientras señalaba:

- ¡Ese lugar está libre! vamos antes de que alguien vaya por el-

Mientras los demás observaban hacia donde apuntaba el muchacho, Len tomó la delantera dejando su antiguo puesto para dirigirse a ocupar la enorme mesa con más puestos que el anterior.

Luka revisó la hora en su celular, ya eran las nueve de la noche, ni Miku, Gakupo y Meiko habían llegado.

Una chica se acercó a la barra a pedir un poco de sake, después de tomarlo se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados los vocaloids donde vieron una figura muy familiar quedando todos boquiabiertos; el único que hablo fue el peliazul:

-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Gustas acompañarnos?-

Se trataba de una chica con cabellera verde, corta en su mayoría dejando dos mechones delanteros hasta sus hombros, que vestía un vestido anaranjado.

Se trataba de Gumi, quien respondió impresionada:

-¡Chicos! No pensé encontrarlos aquí! Por supuesto que me gustaría acompañarlos-

Mientras la chica de cabellera verde tomaba asiento al lado de la pelirosa, escuchan dos voces familiares discutiendo no muy lejos de su mesa:

-¡Oye! Dejaste mi bolso en tu auto, ¡Baka!-

Oye oye, no soy tu niñero, deberías estar pendiente de tus cosas-

-Creo que debiste notar que mi emoción no me dejaba pensar en algo más y debiste ser considerado en al menos recordármelo...-

La chica que decía eso hacia pucheros mientras se encogía de brazos, mientras el joven que discutía con ella repuso:

- Perdona Miku-chan.. No es para tanto, solo trata de que tu euforia no te deje ciega... ¿bien?-

- Esta bien Gakupo-san... Lo intentare-

Luego de que el pelimorado saliera en búsqueda del susodicho bolso, ya todo en paz entre ambos, se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Gakupo al acercarse junto a la peliturquesa, observaba a Luka que se encontraba al lado de Kaito, esto le producía envidia o bien celos, aunque él no lo creyera, pensaba que la pelirosa aun sentía algo por él, pero sintió como si un bloque de cemento le cayera en la cabeza, lo que veía lo hacía celar a la muchacha: Luka estaba pasándola bien con Kaito, eso no le agradaba para nada; Gakupo disimuló sus celos con una sonrisa aunque le hiciera que la sangre le hirviera, no podría hacer nada, aunque dentro de su cabeza, tenía un plan. Miku, alegremente saluda a sus amigos quienes parecían estar disfrutando la reunión.

En ese momento, Len se levanta velozmente de su asiento tomando a Rin por el brazo hacia la pista de baile, ya no resistía más las ganas de ir a bailar con su hermana.

En la mesa de "los mayores de edad", Gakupo con una mirada sospechosa de su parte, se dirige a todos diciendo:

- ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con una ronda de Sake y luego vamos subiendo el nivel?-

Al parecer todos se encontraban de acuerdo con la idea del pelimorado, quien se dirigió a la no muy lejana barra a pedir una ronda de sake para sus invitados.

Luka se percató de las miradas que habían en el rostro del pelimorado, lo cual le produjo una sensación de extrañez; mientras la pelirosa observaba detenidamente el rostro de Gakupo, Miku le obstruye la visión diciéndole mientras arqueaba una ceja y colocaba sus brazos como una jarra:

- A parte de estar con Kaito, ahora tienes el ojo sobre Gakupo, ¿dónde me dejas a mí? Pensé que me querías a mí..."

Luka sin saber que decirle a su amiga peliturquesa, un poco nerviosa se acerca a la oreja de la chica mientras le dice:

- No pasa nada... Además que no hay nada serio y lo sabes-

Luka alejo su rostro del de Miku, sonriéndole, porque sabía que a Miku le encantaba verla sonreír; en la mente de la pelirosa se decía a si misma "oh vamos.. No puedo creer que esto me esté sucediendo, creo que debí dejar esos juegos con Miku desde hace tiempo porque ahora me forma un lio...", cosas como esa pasaban por su mente, así que decidió olvidar sus preocupaciones tomando un pequeño vaso de sake, acompañando a sus amigos. Gakupo, al ver que Luka había comenzado a beber dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque sabía que su plan no podría fallar...


	3. El plan

Holaaaaa mis queridos lectores ajbsksd! Sé que no había actualizado por más de una semana pero aquí les tengo la tercera parte! no es muy larga pero espero que sea de su agrado y se diviertan! Aquí responderé a los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior!

**Neruso y Neria**: Que bueno que te gusto! Y no tiene porque terminar mal para ella, uno no sabe que podría pasar!

**Kuroko**: Siiiii actualizacioooon (?) jajaja para saber lo que planea Gakupo pues debes leer el siguiente cap! este pues (?)

**ReinerRubin-desuka**: me alegra haberte dejado así! aquí está el siguiente xD (?)

**Alchemya:** Se que dejaste un review en el primer capítulo pero necesito responderte porque podría decirse que soy tu fan (?) oh si lo que leíste (?) me alegra tanto que hayas leído mi fic ;w; soy un poco principiante con esto pero espero sorprenderte en algún punto! gracias por leerme :'3

Concluyendooo! Gracias a los que dejaron su pequeñito review! Sin mas preámbulos pueden leer su cap ! chaito (?)

_CAPITULO III_

Luego de varios tragos de sake, Kaito se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pero al ver que Luka se encontraba un poco mareada por la apuesta que habían hecho ella y Miku sobre quién podía tomar más vasitos de sake; Miku estaba mareada y no muy consciente de su situación, incluso había mordido a Gumi pensando que era un puerro gigante; Gakupo estaba como si nada, solo que no dejaba de ver a Luka en su estado actual, lo cual le causaba cierta satisfacción… quizás a modo de venganza.

Gumi a pesar de tener una mordida en su hombro, brazo, cuello y pare de contar, se encontraba en el karaoke junto a los hermanos Kagamine que tenían al público encantado con su espectáculo.

Desde que el pelimorado junto a la peliturquesa llegaron al bar, habían transcurrido dos horas y media, eran alrededor de las once de la noche.

Gumi junto a los gemelos se habían dirigido a la mesa donde estaban todos, pidieron algunos aperitivos ya que tenían un poco de hambre, los hermanos Kagamine agarraron un poco de sake del pequeño vaso de la descuidada de Miku mientras la misma seguía mordisqueando su puerro gigante o bien conocida como Gumi; Gakupo comía algunos de los bocadillos que había pedido anteriormente; Kaito también comía un poco de lo que había en la mesa mientras cuidaba de la pobre y mareada de Luka.

Una figura esbelta con un conjunto rojo estaba justo en frente de ellos, realmente no esperaban que esa persona llegara a ese lugar y menos a esas horas, a parte de su entrada triunfal, con una voz divertida pero decidida le dice a los vocaloids:

- ¿Qué tal si subimos de nivel con una botella de Vodka? Yo invito - Decía sonriente. Todos al ver una Meiko de pie luego de haber tomado una botella del mismo en la tarde, se miraron entre sorprendidos y atónitos ya que era demasiado extraño que alguien se recuperara tan rápido. Meiko, colocándose una de sus manos en su cadera les dirige la palabra nuevamente:

-¿Y qué dicen?-

Luka, quien ya tenía el alcohol en su organismo al igual que la peliturquesa, dice al unisonó de ésta última: - ¡Que venga!-

La chica de rojo al escuchar el ánimo de sus compañeras, decide ir a pedir la ronda en la barra. De vuelta a la mesa de los vocaloids observa el panorama: al parecer los mas jóvenes del grupo estaban un poco afectados por el alcohol; Len usando el cintillo de Rin en su cabeza mientras decía que era un conejo y a su vez Rin con un plato desechable en la cabeza mientras se reía sin parar por como lucia su hermano.

Meiko tenía todo en orden, hasta que se dirigió a sentarse y se tropezó cayendo sobre Gakupo y los hermanos Kagamine, quienes por su estado no resistieron la tentación a reírse muy fuerte; esto le dio la impresión a Kaito y Gakupo de que Meiko no estaba del todo bien… o recuperada.

El mesero llegó a la mesa junto a su bandeja, que tenia sobre ella la botella que había ordenado la castaña junto a otro vasito; colocando esto en su sitio y abandonando la estadía de los vocaloids, inmediatamente Miku se levanta de su asiento aun mareada, levantando la voz dirigiéndose hacia Luka:

-¡Siguiente ronda! Ahora quien... Puede más... Más... ¡Rápido!-

Luka colocándose de pie le replica con determinación:

- ¡Acepto el reto! La… Que pierda hará lo...lo…lo que la otra quiera-

Miku sonriente aceptando el reto, coloca ambas manos sobre sus caderas soltando una risita le responde a la pelirosa:

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Comencemos!-

Kaito bufó por la actitud infantil de competición que tomaron ambas muchachas, no hacía parecer a Miku de dieciséis años ni a Luka de veinte años.

Miku sirvió un vasito hasta el tope de Vodka, uno para ella y otro para Luka; Gakupo observaba atentamente todo lo que ocurría entre aquellas dos, parecía que estuviera estudiando la situación; Luka agarra su vasito al igual que Luka, así que Miku convence al conejo o Len, de que haga la cuenta regresiva:

- ¡1!- Luka tomaba el vaso con firmeza.

- ¡2!- Miku no despegaba su mirada de Luka.

- ¡Y 3!- Ambas al mismo tiempo tomando el vaso, parecía que estuvieran sincronizadas, realmente no se sabría quien gano porque ambas tomaron el Vodka demasiado rápido.

Gakupo al observar la rapidez en que Luka tomo el Vodka, dijo en voz no muy alta: - Perfecto, ahora falta el segundo paso...-

- ¿Dijiste algo Gakupo-san?- Dijo Gumi, escuchándolo.

El pelimorado sonriente le contesta:

-No es nada Gumi-

Al ver que no era de tanta importancia, se puso de pie para llevar a los gemelos a la pista de baile para que se les pasara su fase de estar ebrios al menos bailando; Meiko, quien no duro mucho tiempo despierta, quedo profundamente dormida en su sitio causándole un poco de gracia a Kaito. El peliazul observando el comportamiento de Luka, le parecía que por los momentos todo estaba en orden, pero la pelirosa coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas, llevando sus labios a su oído y en un susurro decirle al joven entre su estado ebrio:

- Kaito... Te... Amo..-. El chico quedo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no sabía si Luka estaba consciente o no… sin tener mucho tiempo para razonarlo sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un seductor rose de sus labios corriendo por su mejilla hasta los suyos. El pelimorado al observar la escena dio un golpe a la mesa, no sabía si por rabia, envidia o celos; la pelirosa se alejo de Kaito asustada con un leve gimoteo, al parecer ya que estaba pasada de tragos se volvía susceptible, Kaito volteando un poco nervioso le pregunta al pelimorado:

- G-G-Gakupo...¿Te encuentras b-bien?-

El pelimorado llevando su mano hasta su cuello para rascárselo, le dice con vos graciosa:

- Sí, tranquilo... Solo me había olvidado que deje mis berenjenas fuera del refrigerador y al recordarlo enfurecí un poco... Disculpa-

Kaito, no muy convencido de la respuesta del pelimorado decide calmar a la pelirosa que yacía gimoteando cerca de él; Miku ya se encontraba totalmente ebria.

: - Oye, ¿por qué no sacas a bailar un rato a Miku-chan mientras acompaño a Luka un rato?- Sugirió Gakupo.

A Kaito no le pareció mala idea, así que le dijo a Luka que en un rato volvería y se fue con Miku a bailar un rato, dejando a Gakupo y Luka "solos" en la mesa, ya la castaña dormitaba nuevamente, el pelimorado tratando de disculpase y darle consuelo por el susto, logra contentarse un poco, así que Gakupo le dice:

- Luka-san, ¿te parece si te recompenso por darte un susto?-

Luka, ya no razonando con claridad e ignorante a su entorno , le respondió al muchacho quien le hablo muy amablemente:

- Claro Gakupo-san.. No hay problema... "

Kamui Gakupo, sonrió de una manera picara y contestó en tono seductor: - Perfecto-

Se puso de pie, le dijo a Luka que hiciera lo mismo pero con mucho cuidado, así que luego de estar de levantarse, se la llevo con cuidado caminando hasta su auto, las intenciones de Gakupo era llevarla a su departamento por el estado en el que estaba.

Al subirse en su auto, le coloca el cinturón de seguridad a la muchacha que ya que esta ni sabía dónde estaba.

Gakupo comienza su marcha hasta el departamento de Luka. Al llegar, Gakupo hace el mismo procedimiento, con mucho cuidado la lleva y busca en su bolso la llave del departamento para abrir; la lleva hasta su cuarto, la deja en su cama y se va a cerrar la puerta.

Su plan apenas comenzaba. Gakupo estaba decidido, no había nada que lograra interponerse, la pelirosa se encontraba ebria y desorientada, ni siquiera había notado que estaba en su departamento. El pelimorado totalmente sonriente, luego de cerrar la puerta principal, se dirigió a la habitación de la muchacha, la cual la propietaria se encontraba tendida en su lecho, aparte de tener gran cantidad de alcohol en su organismo, a causa de eso, no se encontraba muy consciente; Gakupo al llegar a la habitación de la propietaria, luego de entrar en esta cerró la puerta con seguro.

Colocándose de espaldas a la puerta mientras lanzaba las llaves a un lado de la habitación, observaba a su presa, frágil e indefensa tendida en su cama de manera tentadora, no podía resistirse más.

Mientras tanto en el bar; los hermanos Kagamine ya se encontraban fuera del efecto del alcohol, no habían tomado mucho así que luego de un rato se les paso con el baile y una divertida Gumi; Mientras tanto, Kaito se encontraba cuidando a Miku mientras le decía ésta última que tomaran asiento.

Inmediatamente notó que no veía ninguna cabellera rosa o algún pelimorado. Sus nervios fueron en aumento. Se preguntaba donde podrían estar o que les hubiera sucedido algo.

Miku se encontraba mucho mejor a su estado de hace una hora, ahora se encontraba agotada porque el joven luego de sacarla a bailar quedo entusiasmado por como la peliturquesa a pesar de estar afectada por el alcohol lograba llevar el ritmo, aprovechando de sacar su espíritu de bailarín. El tiempo se les pasó volando gracias a la diversión proporcionada en la pista de baile; Kaito pidiendo un poco de agua para su amiga y para él, la peliturquesa mientras recuperaba el aliento, escucho que la muchacha le dirigió la palabra.

- Kaito-kun... ¿Sientes algo por Luka-san?-

Esto lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Tratando de no lucir exaltado por ello, respira profundamente y le responde:

- ¿S-soy muy obvio Miku-chan?-

- Tsk tsk- Asiente la peliturquesa- Eres más transparente que el agua Kaito-kun...

- Ya veo... -el peliazul respondió con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Estás preocupado por ella? - Preguntó la joven de los puerros.

- Si... Un poco... -Respondió Kaito dejando salir un suspiro.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Luka.. La chica que estaba tendida en su cama ya se le habían pasado un poco los mareos que tenía hasta hace poco, recobró algo de la conciencia más no del todo, por el momento sabia que ya se encontraba en su departamento pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegó allí; Gakupo al ver que Luka había recobrado un poco de su ser pensaba "creo que mejor desecho la idea de lo que iba a hacer..." "o debería continuar... No lo sé".

Después de pensar eso tan solo en segundos se dijo así mismo " ya estoy aquí, como no ha recobrado la conciencia completamente creo que podria estar a mi total merced, es la hora de actuar", avanzando de donde se encontraba, se dirige hasta donde estaba Luka, lentamente apoyando su rodilla derecha sobre la suave cama de la muchacha, al mismo paso en que coloca ambas manos sobre la cama justo al mismo nivel del rostro de la pelirosa, mientras la chica lo observaba con extrañez él acerco su rostro hasta el cuello de la pelirosa, levemente rozándola con sus labios recorriéndola hasta la clavícula.

Luego de hacer eso dudó por segunda vez sobre si debería continuar ó no, hasta que de la nada escucho la voz de su acompañante

"Qué bien se sintió..."

Al fin fuera de dudas, decidió continuar. Repitiendo el mismo recorrido pero ahora desde la clavícula al cuello, ahora acercándose más para alcanzar los labios de la chica; mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente el abdomen de la pelirosa hasta llegar a sus piernas, dirigiendo su mano hábilmente por ellas para quitarle lentamente aquellas medias de encaje que llevaba esa noche mientras la besaba de una forma que la dejaba con ganas de más, esto haciendo que él prosiguiera.

Luego de haberlas quitado de su dueña, le quitaba el suéter que estaba utilizando al mismo tiempo de que le mordiera el cuello levemente, besaba y la recorría con su lengua sacándole pequeños gemidos por la sensación; ahora la siguiente prenda que Gakupo decidió sacar, era el vestido negro que hacia resaltar muy bien sus atributos, quitándolo para permitirse observar aquella figura que parecía haber sido creada por la mismísima mano de los dioses, con muchísimo cuidado por parte de ellos; admirando su tés blanca como la porcelana, aquellos pechos grandes y bien formados, sus ojos, esos profundos ojos como el mar, su color era tan hermoso que hacía que Gakupo no lograra dejar de verla mientras lanzaba aquel vestido a un lado ya que obstruía su camino.

Ahora él era el que se quitaba su ropa, para poder comenzar con su acto como se debía, así que luego de lograr su objetivo de dejar sus ropas a un lado junto a las de la chica, acerco su rostro a uno de sus pechos, comenzando a darle pequeñas mordidas en su pezón y jugar con ellos, mientras que una de sus manos le hacía caricias por el cuello y la otra estaba al otro lado jugando con el otro pecho, al mismo tiempo de que Luka seguía haciendo leves gemidos por aquellas acciones por parte del pelimorado.

Las cosas comenzaban subir de temperatura ya que Gakupo comenzaba a estimularla de muchas maneras, aparte de que ahora se encontraban en uno de sus besos llenos de pasión, mientras que sus lenguas luchaban entre sí, en ocasiones Luka dejaba salir gemidos ahogados por las demás sensaciones.

Entretanto en el bar, los hermanos Kagamine después de tener casi todo el control del lugar junto a la peliverde, se encontraban agotados, mejor dicho, extremadamente agotados. Gumi por su lado, veía divertida a la pequeña Rin quedándose dormida en la mesa mientras que su hermano había pedido para comer unas papas fritas para compartirlas con ella.

Miku le insistía a Kaito que no se preocupara mucho por Luka ya que no se encontraba allí, aunque ella notó muy bien que Gakupo estaba un poco extraño.

"Ese cabeza de berenjena... ¿Qué estás tramando?" Decía para sí misma siendo interrumpida por Kaito diciéndole:

- Creo que tienes razón... No debería preocuparme del todo, para ser una cabeza de berenjena es buena persona y responsable así que creo que podría confiarle... -Decía el peliazul posando su índice en sus labios. - Me alegra que así lo creas, de todos modos puedes dejarle un mensaje de texto a Luka-san aunque no creo que lo lea en estos momentos-

Decía la peliturquesa dándole una sonrisa para esconder un poco su preocupación, " creo que no conoces del todo a Gakupo... Kaito-kun...".

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_1:34 am. _

_Hola hermosa, ¿cómo te encuentras? Espero que cabeza de berenjena te este tratando bien o se las verá conmigo jajaja. Cuando puedas comunícate conmigo para saber que estas bien. Te quiero_ –Kaito."

Kaito luego de mandar el mensaje, pidió algo para comer con Miku, ya que se tranquilizo pensando que su pelirosa estaba en buenas manos, o bien eso creyó…

¡Hasta ahí se los dejo! Ajskdjjd espero que no me maten (?) ¿Que les pareció? ¿Se esperaban algo de eso? ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que hare en el otro? Yo creo que nooo (?) xD espero que les haya gustado! Dejen su pequeñito review nwn! Una cosa, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible... ¿Razones? Bueno, no sé si habrán escuchado que en mi país la situación no está muy estable, así que en los estudios eso está hecho un DESASTRE TOTAL y se me han estado acumulando evaluaciones y bueno... Y llevo unos días pensando en hacer otro fic pero de mis adoradas Miku y Luka ! Me estoy saliendo de tema xD espero que hayan disfrutado… Chao chao!

Oh! Otra cosita! El próximo cap será de contenido lemon así que peguen sus sillas al suelo para que no se caigan hfdsfs(?) Ahora si me retiro!


	4. ¡Oh Te metiste con el chico equivocado!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Por fin apareci o.o **

**Bueno después de luchar con las clases y con mi cabeza (fue un poco complicado escribir este cap porque me costó plasmar las ideas) aquí esta el cap! Sé que muchos de ustedes ahora odian al cabeza de berenjena y luego de que lean este cap no se que llegaran a pensar (¿) no se si deseen matarme o que pero ya tengo un escudo D:! **

**Aunque PERDON, GOMEN, I´M SORRY o en cualquier idioma (¿) disculpen por no haber actualizado en casi un mes u.u **

**Ahora…. ¡Responder Reviews!**

**Neruso y Neria: **¡Neri-chan! Gracias por tus deseos, los aprecio :") *se limpia una lagrimita y le da un abrazo* Y bueno volviendo también al fic (¿) Bueno sinceramente respecto a Gakupo tengo que esperar tu reacción xD pos… por Kaito, tienes que darle un chanceeee! Ahorita lees lo que planeaba para él (?) En esta ocasión en el fic no hice que Miku fuera pareja de Luka, solo como amigas que se quieren mucho y cuando se aburren hacen cosas que uno mejor no debería enterarse *Miku aparece y le lanza un puerro por la cabeza*. Y pues los hermanos kagamine son alocados y aprovecharon la situación (¿) Gumi es un amooooor (?) Y bueno para finalizar, espero que disfrutes el cap y que no te de un infarto o algo parecido (¿) No quiero que me dejes ;-; espero saber tu opinión de este cap! Bye bye Neri-chan nwn!

**Kuroko:** Gracias por tu review! Aunque… puedo sentir que tu odio puede romper mi pantalla cuando termines de leer el cap (¿) Debes contarme que le haras a Gakupo, como a mi no me cae muy bien pos… MUAJAJAJA (¿) Bueno espero que disfrutes el cap y me permitas saber tu opinión y a que nivel sube tu odio (¿) Bye bye!

**Bueno como no hubo muchos reviews esta vez u.u sin más interrupciones, les dejo el cap abajo! *se prepara***

**Oh… Olvidaba algo… pónganle pega a sus sillitas para evitar accidentes…. nwnU**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Gakupo sin dudar disfutaba cada rose que había entre sus pieles, especialmente aquellos gemidos que articulaba la pelirosa, llenando la habitación en su totalidad creando una hermosa melodía según el pelimorado, lo cual añoraba ser escuchada desde hace un año cuando eran novios. El pelmorado se encontraba totalmente intoxicado por la esencia de la pelirosa, su piel, sus ojos, su figura, sus gemidos, su todo.

El disfrute que sentía él era inmenso, mientras entraba y salía de la pelirosa con gran intensidad mientras que Luka gemía más y más fuerte al compas.

Todo esto ocurría por la razón de que el pelimorado lanzó la moral por la ventana al ver que su simple idea de que Luka fuera víctima del alcohol y quedar con poca conciencia y totalmente (la mayor parte) a su merced, tenerla allí en ese instante, teniendo relaciones sexuales; simplemente no pensó que algo como eso podría haber sucedido, así que no pudo dejar escapar dicha oportunidad.

Si las almohadas y las paredes hablaran, que sería de Kamui Gakupo ante sus acciones…

* * *

Miku después de estar pensando que puerros estaría sucediendo con Luka al "cuidado" de Gakupo, la Hatsune tomaba un sorbo de un jugo de fresa que había pedido anteriormente; decidió darle un consejo a su amigo, que era como un hermano para ella aparte de Luka que era su mejor amiga, no quería nada malo para ellos ya que debía apoyarlos si ambos sentían ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor, no podía permitir que algo les impidiera ser felices.

Kaito sintió algo en su pecho, como un dolor, simplemente no sabía porque, él podría ser a veces un poco idiota obsesionado por los helados pero eso que sentía le daba mala espina.

―Kaito-kun…Sabes… Creo que deberías llamar a Luka… No se pero estoy un poco preocupada… Lo mejor es que lo hagas para confirmar si se encuentra bien. ―Dijo la Hatsune con el índice en su mentón.

El peliazul le preocupó el comentario de su amiga, ya que hace un rato atrás le había dicho que lo dejara en manos de Gakupo porque era responsable, pero ahora decirle que contacte a Luka y que está preocupada por ella, simplemente quedo alarmado por aquel drástico cambio de opinión. Asi que el peliazul se apresuro a tomar su celular y marcarle a Luka.

* * *

Se escuchaba como un celular sonaba y sonaba en alguna parte de la habitación, lo cual comenzaba a perturbar la melodía creada por Gakupo, comenzando a irritarlo interrumpió como pudo uno de los besos fogosos que se daba con la pelirosa, por la sencilla razón de que el pobre aparato habia repicado al rededor de cinco veces sacandolo de sus casillas.

El pelimorado rebuscó y rebuscó el celular de Luka mientras maldecía por lo bajo, luego de conseguirlo en una esquina cerca de las ropas de la pelirosa, abrió la tapa del móvil para observar quien se atrevía a interrumpir su momento de gloria.

Era Kaito.

Gakupo se llenó de ira, simplemente odiaba el hecho de que Kaito ahora el dueño del corazón de la pelirosa, solo la queria para él, asi que no fue muy conveniente que el peliazul realizara esa llamada y menos en estos momentos. No no no... Kaito, no fue el momento indicado.

Gakupo saco una sonrisa de medio lado, se podia notar que habia malicia en ella. Presionó el boton para contestar la llamada, con la lujuria apoderada de su ser, simplemente actuaba.

_―Luka-san, ¿te encuentras bien preciosa?―Decía Kaito al otro lado de la linea preocupado._

_―Se encuentra de maravilla, Shion.―Contestó Gakupo soltando una risilla._

_Kaito intrigado por el tono que utilizó el pelimorado al atender―Oh Gakupo me alegra que la hayas dejado en perfecto estado en su casa- ―Fue cortado por el pelimorado._

_―¿Dejarla en su casa? Vaya Shion... Realmente eres estúpido, no puedo creer que Luka se haya fijado en semejante tarado como tú. ―Dijo riéndose nuevamente._

_―Oye no tienes derecho a decirme así berenjena... ¿Entonces donde está Luka? ―Replicó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho, no quería aceptar que algo malo podía haberle pasado a su pelirosa._

_―¡Maldición Kaito! ¡¿Acaso comer tanto helado te congeló el cerebro?! Vaya que no captas... ¡¿Quieres saber donde está Luka y como se encuentra?! ¡Esta en su cama, teniendo sexo conmigo, idiota! ¡Y se encuentra perfecta, la inundo del placer que TÚ no te atreverías a darle ¿Por qué? Porque eres un idiota, eso es. Para comprobar que se encuentra bien, solo escuchala tu mismo! ―Luego de decirle esto, se dirigió hasta la pelirosa, colocando el celular cerca del rostro de Luka. ―Escucha esto cabeza de helado ―Dijo Gakupo, luego de esto penetrando a la pelirosa una y otra vez para que soltara gemidos y destruir por completo al peliazul._

_―¿Ves que no miento?_

_Kaito estaba totalmente shockeado, no se esperaba que el pelimorado fuera capaz de tal cosa, intentó articular una palabra pero sus sentimientos encontrados no ayudaban mucho.―¡Eres un desgraciado Gakupo! ¡¿Como te atreves a aprovecharte asi de Luka?! ¡Sabiendo que esta ebria! ¡Eso cuenta como violación y deberías saberlo!―Bramó Kaito furico mientras azotaba la mesa donde se encontraba.  
_

_―Vaya vaya... el chico cabeza de polo se molesto... es una lastima, pensé que ignorarías el hecho de que me estaba aprovechando de tu noviecita pero bueno, no todo es color de rosa, azulito―Decía Gakupo con tono burlón, realmente disfrutaba hacer trizas el orgullo de Kaito.―¿Pero sabes que? No desperdiciare más tiempo hablando contigo, podría aprovecharlo haciendo a Luka gritar mi nombre pidiendo más así que... Sayonara cabeza de polo...  
_

_―¡No maldito degener- ! ―Por mala suerte, Gakupo colgó._

* * *

La sangre de Kaito hervía a niveles industriales, la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, seguía atónito por aquella llamada telefónica. Miku por lo que decía Kaito durante su conversación por el teléfono, se imagino que algo no muy agradable sucedió del otro lado de la linea.

La chica de orbes turquesa tragó grueso, levantandose de su puesto para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para transmitirle un poco de su calma.

―¿Que... sucedió Kaito-nii?―Dijo Miku tratando de apaciguar su angustia y molestia para escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Kaito al sentir la mano de la menor sobre su hombro y haber escuchado de su boca sakir "Kaito-nii" lo calmaba un poco ya que la peliturquesa no todo el tiempo le decía de esa forma. Respiraba hondo contando hasta treinta para poder calmar un poco la impotencia que lo poseía.

―La berenjena degenerada me contestó el celular de Luka. ―Dijo el peliazul con semblante serio desviando un poco la vista al suelo.

―¿Que hizo el idiota para que le digas de esa forma Kaito-nii? ―Contestó Miku con voz serena para no alterar a su amigo.

―Es que... ―Kaito apretaba sus puños con la mirada baja, mientras que tensó su mandibula. ―Gakupo se esta aprovechando justo ahora de Luka... sin ella poder hacer nada.. ―Se le escapaban unas lágrimas por la impotencia.―Es un maldito...

Miku quedo en su sitio ¿Era el tipo de aprovechamiento que ella se imaginaba? debía confirmarlo aunque no lo quisiera.―¿Que le hizo..? ―Dijo con temor.

―¡Esta teniendo sexo con ella!―Vociferó perdiendo los estribos, provocando que las personas de su alrededor lo miraran.

―¡¿Qué?!¡Debemos ayudar a Luka, ahora mismo!―Dijo Miku preocupada por su amiga pelirosa y decepcionada de Gakupo.

Miku tomó a Kaito de las manos llevándoselo del lugar.―¡¿Que esperas?! ¡Vamos a salvar a tu casi novia!

Kaito le daba la razón a la peliturquesa, no era correcto dejar pasar las acciones de Gakupo así como así, debian hacer justicia, no podía permitir que su Luka fuera victima de un idiota como el pelimorado; así que iría junto a Miku hasta el departamento de la pelirosa, pero antes de hacer eso, no podía dejar a Meiko dormida sobre la mesa, él podría ser aveces inmaduro pero era responsable, así que cargó a la castaña en su espalda para llevarla hasta su casa y de allí ir al departamento de Luka. Casi saliendo del bar-restaurant, Miku se detiene en seco porque recordó que los hermanos Kagamine estaban con Gumi, así que le dijo a Kaito que se adelantara mientras ella hablaba con la amante de las zanahorias.

La Hatsune se acercó al pequeño escenario que había allí, donde se encontraban Gumi, Rin y Len; Miku le hizo señas a Gumi para que se acercara, diciéndole que le hiciera el pequeño favor de que los gemelos se quedaran en su casa porque les surgió un inconveniente y debían irse, Gumi aceptó dejando a Miku tranquila por esa parte, se despidieron y corrió hasta el auto de Kaito.

* * *

Gakupo luego de haber recibido la llamada, se percato de que Luka habia recobrado un poco la conciencia, lo cual no era muy beneficioso para él. Estaba en serios problemas.

El joven de orbes lila luego de dejar el celular en su sitio, se acercaba lentamente hasta donde estaba la pelirosa para asegurarse de que esta no se percatara de su estado actual.

La Megurine por otra parte, realmente había recuperado la conciencia en su totalidad pero trataba de asimilar lo que Gakupo había hecho con ella bajo los efectos de alcohol, así que fingió seguir estando mareada para detenerlo en el acto, cuando una Megurine molesta, no querrás estar allí.

* * *

Miku luego de ayudar a el peliazul a dejar a la castaña en su casa, ya estaban a punto de llegar al departamento de Luka, la peliturquesa estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto ese lado tan decidido de Kaito y mucho menos el que pisaba el acelerador a fondo en riesgo de obtener una infracción por la velocidad que alcanzaba; Miku se sujetaba como si no hubiera mañana al asiento de co-piloto, no tenia ganas de perder su vida a penas con dieciséis años, pero después de ver pasar su corta vida frente a sus ojos, notó que habían llegado a su destino.

Kaito cerrando el carro a la velocidad de la luz al igual que iba llevándose a Miku por el brazo, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta del departamento. Al llegar, noto que la estupida berenjena cerró con llave la entrada así que ¿Cómo abriría?. Pues pensó en una opciones:

1)Utilizar a Miku para derribar la puerta.

2)Concentrar toda su fuerza en una patada.

3)Llamar a la puerta a la espera de que la berenjena de la lujuria le abriera

4)Intentar abrir la puerta como los espías con una llave maestra o algo parecido.

Ideas como estas se dieron un paseo por la mente de Kaito, pero sin duda la primera de ellas la desechó porque si hacia eso Miku le caería a puerrazos por eso, las otras ideas no eran muy convenientes para la situación, así que se detuvo en frente de la puerta, observando el picaporte y concentrándose en golpear ese punto para ejercer fuerza torque, permitiendole que se abra con más efectividad. Miku solo se posicionó detrás del peliazul para que este de su movimiento.

* * *

Gakupo intenaba continuar con su acto pero la pelirosa no lo permitió, ella forcejeaba el fuerte agarre de Gakupo pero sin conseguir su objetivo ya que evidentemente la fuerza era mayor.

―¡Suéltame Gakupo! Eres un estúpido ¡¿Como te atreves?!―Vociferaba Luka mientras intentaba quitarse a Gakupo de encima.

―Vamos Luka no te pongas así... ―Replicaba el pelimorado aumentando su agarre, pero luego recibió una patada en su estomago por parte de la pelirosa.―¡Quédate quieta maldición!

―¡Berenjena pervertida déjame! ―La pelirosa intentaba darle alguna otra patada que lo dejara adolorido y salir de allí.

―¡Vamos Luka!¡Déjame demostrarte mi amor por ti! ―Decía Gakupo al borde de perder la paciencia.

―¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Abusar de mi sexualmente te parece que es amor?!¡Estas loco Gakupo!Ademas de que yo ya no te amo ―Replicó Luka y le dió un fuerte rodillazo a Gakupo en el estomago sacandole el aire, como resultado final soltandola.―Yo amo a Kaito Shion.―Finalizó con una sonrisa, alejándose de un adolorido Gakupo.

La pelirosa forcejeaba con la puerta de su habitación, no sabia que rayos le hizo la berenjena a su cerradura y no sabia donde estaba la llave en aquel desastre; en cambio Gakupo, se había olvidado perfectamente de su falta de aire al oir retumbar las palabras "Yo amo a Kaito Shion" en su mente, lo llenó de una ira descomunal, acercándose velozmente hasta donde estaba Luka ignorando aquel estruendoso sonido producido por la puerta caída de la entrada.

Halandola ferozmente del brazo.

* * *

Kaito logró derrumbar la puerta de una sola patada, permitiéndose entrar junto a Miku al departamento, era su primera vez allí así que no sabia donde podrían estar, pero Miku siempre la visitaba asi que ella se encaminó a la habitación de Luka siendo seguida por el peliazul. Al estar frente a esa puerta sin dudarlo, hizo lo mismo que antes, concentrar toda su fuerza en su pie.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, a la vez Kaito entrando rápido a la habitación, mientras que en cuestión de micro-segundos, observó como Gakupo abofeteó a Luka, esta ultima desplomándose en el suelo quedando inconsciente por la fuerza aplicada.

Se acabó, la faceta de el amable Kaito llego hasta ahí, no podía permitir que alguien abusara de tal forma de la persona que ama, no señor, llegó la hora de actuar...

* * *

**CHANCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN *música de acción combinada con suspenso* Se que fue un poco corto pero me costó escribirlo :C Se que me quieren matar por lo que le hice a la pobre Luka pero a mi me dolió escribir eso T-T **

**Espero que a pesar de toooodooo eso que sucedió allí hayan disfutado el cap :3 Kuroko necesito ver el incremento de tu odio (?) *busca un escudo* por si acaso si me quieren matar ;-; *Luka salvaje aparece junto a Mku y Kaito queriéndola matar* oh oh... *sale corriendo* **

**Bueno gente sensual que estaba leyendo, dejen su reviewcirijillo que es gratis :3 Y pues necesito saber sus opiniones para tener mucha mas motivación para continuar nwn!**

**PD: Espero actualizar pronto, ya que como estoy en unas mini-vacaciones podre dedicarme a escribir nwn ademas de que estoy pensando en iniciar otro fanfic de miku y luka asi que bueno nwn**

**¡Dejen su review y gracias por leer! ¡Bye bye!**


	5. Dulce pero Feroz

**HOLITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

¿Como les va? Estoy de regreso (?)

Luka: Cualquiera podría darse cuenta porque te leyó...

-Oye oye no seas así de malvada u.u

Miku: ¿Luka malvada? Mira quien lo dice... La que hace que abusen de la pobre cabello de chicle *abraza a Luka mientras hace un puchero*

-Oigan D: pero eso haría mas emocionant- *le cae un helado en la cabeza* what the fuck?

Kaito: Ni se te ocurra decir que eso lo haría mas interesante! Te gusta ponernosla difícil! Sabes que a la pobre de Miku-chan le gusta Luka y aun asi la emparejas conmigo obligandonos a actuar y sufrir e.e eso no se haceeeeeee! *se une al abrazo de Miku y Luka*

-Pero pero pero no sean así T-T *se pone a llorar en un rincon*

Luka: bueno bueno.. Ignoren su drama que no hay tarima *un NAAA se escucha al fondo* así que vayamos a responder sus adorados reviews.

_**REVIEWS TIME EH EH**_** EH**

**Neruso y Neria:** Ne-Ne-Nerichan... mejor guarda tu picahielo... *Miku intenta quitárselo* ves, ahí esta tu linda, hermosa y sensual pelirosa :D *la señala* esta enterita (?) Bueno si deseas ver acción, golpes, moretones, besos, sollozos de una berenjena y algo mas , ¡LLAME YA! ¡AL 0-55SINCORRIENTE QUE LO TENEMOS PARA TI! (?) *recibe un golpe con una lata de atún* ah bueno... si tanto insistes en que me lo quede Luka pos me lo como nwn xD Espero que disfrutes el cap number five (?) y que esta vez no le toque intervenir a Nero-kun... Saluditos por allá y un abrazo nwn!

PD: me alegra que te haya parecido genial el capitulo anterior nwn! Thanks darling! GRacias por tus review, te lo agradezco de corazón nwn

**Kuroko:** khsfdalksyfdalsd como sabes si Gakupo usa extensiones? Ni YOOO se eso *le intenta halar el cabello pero este le golpea la mano* Ittai ;-; ksdfksyudfsdfc bueno me agrada que expreses tus hermosos sentimientos hacia Gakupo, el los aprecia demasiado (?) *ve a Gakupo montándose en un avión en dirección a neverland* y AWWWWW *se le ponen los ojos llorosos y lo abraza* gracias por decir eso tan lindo ;w; gente acompañen este sentimiento con nosotros ;w; *Miku, Luka y Kaito se unen al abrazo* de verdad agradezco esa opinión y me agrada saber que te parece un gran fic, yo decía lo de los reviews porque es necesario saber la opinión de los lectores pero por supuesto que la historia seguiría con el rumbo original! Y pues al escribir que Kaito usaría a Miku para derrumbar la puerta tipo los padrinos mágicos me causo mucha gracia imaginarme eso y por eso lo coloque xD Gracias por tu review, bye bye :3

¡LEEESTO! Lo sé, fue rápido a causa de no tener muchos reviews pero no importa nwn espero que puedan disfrutar el cap!

Luka: ¿No se te olvida mencionar algo?

-Oh cierto! Se preguntaran porque actualice pronto y pues la causa es que tengo una semanita de vacaciones o lo que queda de ella, entonces me dedique a escribir este cap y comenzar con un nuevo proyecto de un MikuxLuka que puede que también lo este subiendo por estos días, también sera por capítulos.

Miku: ¿Me-Me haras un fic por capitulos junto a Lulu-chan? *se le iluminan los ojos*

-Por supuesto que si nwn es una idea supermegahipergenialosa que se me ocurrió y es algo interesante!

Luka: Dime que no me violaran esta vez...

-¡NOOOOOO! Mira que sufrí escribiendo eso T-T Bueno Megurine-san se despide y espera que disfruten este nuevo cap ya que los distraigo demasiado nwn

Luka: ¿Puedo saber por que ahora usas mi apellido?

-Eh..EH... Porque yo quiero! sdlfglsdgsd chaoooooooo *corre de Luka para que no le forme problemas*

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

Se acabó, la faceta del buen Kaito llegó a su fin, no podía permitir que la pelirosa que tanto amaba fuera lastimada de tal forma por Gakupo, no, no, se acabó.

Kaito será la persona más dulce que el propio helado agregándole cinco cucharadas de azúcar extra pero, si se meten con alguien importante, seria alguien feroz, del cual todos deberían temer.

Miku corrió hasta donde se encontraba Luka tendida en el suelo, dándole a entender a su amigo Kaito que cuidaría de ella mientras hacia rendir cuentas al pelimorado, aunque para el segundo nombrado le parecería mejor pagarla en cuotas.

Al peliazul se le tornaron los ojos de un azul eléctrico, que desde lejos resplandecían, su cabello lucia mas puntiagudo de lo que solía ser, parecía que le hubiesen salido colmillos al momento de esbozar una sonrisa vengativa, el pelimorado no sabia si eran ideas suyas o que, pero Kaito Shion en ese instante podría llamarse "_El Demonio Azul". _El peliazul soltó un "Ja" y con una rapidez que no lo caracterizaba, se dirigió hasta donde estaba parado Gakupo, derribandolo de un solo puñetazo pelimorado se desplomó contra el suelo, sin duda Kaito le había dado uno de sus mejores golpes, pero luego de eso, el anterior nombrado lo tomó del cuello mientras se encontraba en una discusión mental entre ahorcarlo por sus actos o hacerlo pagar "en cuotas" para luego denunciarlo, podría ser su amigo pero cometió un delito al abusar de la pelirosa; la segunda opción le apetecía más ya que le quería dejar bien en claro que Kaito Shion no era un idiota como él decía.

Miku observó la mejilla enrojecida de Luka, verla inconsciente y su pobre mejilla maltratada la hacia sentir triste, era su mejor amiga y aveces como una hermana para ella, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, así que tomó una de las almohadas más cercanas y la colocó debajo de la cabeza de la mayor, acto seguido de dirigirse sigilosamente hacia la cocina en busca de un paño pequeño, un poco de agua fria y si era necesario una compresa de hielo para que el golpe que había recibido no llegara a más. Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar muchos de los insultos que soltaba Kaito hacia la berenjena con patas, no era para menos que este reaccionara de ese modo ya que sus razones tenia para enfadarse de tal forma, pero pensó que lo correcto seria llamar a la policía para poder presentar cargos por las acciones de su amigo pelimorado. Miku en la cocina realizó la llamada.

—_Buenas noches, Policía de Tokio, ¿En qué podemos_ ayudarle?—Habló una amable oficial al otro lado de la linea.

—Buenas, etto...—Miku se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que no sabia como reportar el caso de su amiga.—B-bueno el caso es que mi amiga fue abusada sexualmente y llegué junto a un amigo para ayudarla y ahora mi amigo tiene al responsable del acto aquí—Un silencio total al otro lado de la linea era notable.—E-eso quería r-reportar...—Finalizó titubeando.

_—Entiendo, trate de mantener todo bajo control y si es necesario manténgase a salvo del violador mientras su llamada es registrada para obtener la dirección y mandar una patrulla inmediatamente, hasta luego._—Colgó la oficial.

En la cabeza de la Hatsune resonaba lo que había dicho la oficial, "_El violador"_, le costaba pensar que ahora "su amigo"Gakupo Kamui ahora era catalogado de esa forma por la ley, pero que se le podía hacer, él se lo ganó mediante sus acciones. Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos, así que agarró lo que había ido a buscar inicialmente y se dirigió rápidamente a donde los demas se encontraban. El grito era por parte de Kamui, al parecer Kaito estaba lejos de su cordura y le estaba golpeando muy fuerte la cara a el pelimorado, incluso, el mencionado anteriormente ahora tenia una hemorragia nasal y no precisamente porque Kaito fuera totalmente sexy, si no por tantos golpes que había llevado. Miku se acerco hasta donde estaba Luka, si vendría la policía por lo menos debería tratar de despertarla y decirle que use un poco de ropa, ¿No? Aunque no tenia mala vista sin duda... ¡Esperen! ¿Que se supone que estaba pensando?Miku llevó su mano derecha hasta su nariz pero en su mente se regañaba a sí misma _"¡Vamos Miku! ¡¿Es en serio?!¡No es momento para pensar esas cosas!Debes ayudar a luka_" Bueno que se le hace, Miku no le quedo mas remedio que limpiarse sus fosas nasales y continuar con su labor antes de que Kaito exterminara a Gakupo, realmente debía apresurarse para evitar que su amigo también cometiera un delito al matar al pelimorado aunque el segundo mencionado lo tuviera verdaderamente merecido._  
_

Mientras tanto Kaito, luego de haberle dado una paliza a Gakupo, decidió que era suficiente, tardarían semanas en que sanara su "hermoso" rostro, como solía decir el pelimorado; para finalizar decidió en darle un golpe detrás de su nuca para dejarlo inconsciente.

—¡Espero que no te queden más ganas de aprovecharte de una mujer!Recuerda que "el tonto de Kaito Shion" te demostró lo que no debes hacer...—Lo ultimo lo dijo de forma cantarina, para demostrarle que esto le parecía un juego pero a la vez sus palabras iban en serio, demostrando que no tenia ningún pelo de tonto, que él suela ser una persona pacifica la mayoría del tiempo y un poco distraído no significa que fuera tonto o estúpido como le dijo Kamui."El Demonio Azul" dio su golpe final, dejando a Gakupo fuera de juego.

Kaito luego de contar hasta treinta para volver a ser la persona que todos conocían, se dispuso a ayudar a Miku con Luka, estaba totalmente arrepentido por haberla dejado en "las buenas manos de Gakupo" de verdad se preguntaba a donde rayos el pelimorado dejo olvidada su moral. El joven tomó delicadamente a la pelirosa como si de una muñeca se tratara, y la colocó con suma delicadeza en su lecho, tratando de no comérsela con la mirada ya que no era buen momento para eso, debía ayudarla, así que cuidadosamente intentó despertarla mientras Miku buscaba en alguno de los cajones ropa para la chica.

—Luka-chan... Despierta hermosa...—Pronunciaba con una voz suave para transmitirle calma y a la vez seguridad.

Luka lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa por parte del peliazul para transmitirle que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante, dejándola un poco mas tranquila al despertar.—Kaito-kun... ¿Q-Que sucedió?—Dijo un poco sorprendida al ver a Gakupo en el suelo, realmente no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado mientras se encontraba de cierto modo ausente.

—Bueno...Como pudiste notar le di su merecido a ese idiota jeje...—Se dibujo una enorme sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca.—Miku-chan llamó a la policía para que se encarguen de él, así que creo que deberías ponerte un poco de r-ropa p-para que no te vean así...—Finalizó desviando su vista hacia algún punto de la habitación.

Luka al darse cuenta que no sentía frió por el clima, si no que se encontraba justo como Kami-sama la había traído al mundo, sitió como inmediatamente la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, tornándose totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, levantándose bruscamente de su cama y tomando la lencería que Miku le estaba ofreciendo usar, acto seguido Kaito sale de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad a la pelirosa, encaminándose hacia la sala se topa con los oficiales de policía que fueron enviados.

El peliazul hablaba con dos oficiales, una de ellas era una rubia de ojos azulados, su cabello muy bien cuidado llegaba hasta su cadera, esta oficial se llamaba lily Masuda; la otra oficial que la acompañaba al igual que Lily, también era rubia pero un poco mas pálido, al final de este tenia unos hermosos bucles y en la parte superior de su cabeza, a parte de tener su gorro de oficial, era acompañado de unas particulares orejas de gato, la chica tenia unos orbes azul cielo y aparte era una chica con mucha energía, la cual se podía notar mientras se expresaba en la conversación, o mejor dicho "interrogatorio", esta oficial se llamaba SeeU Dahee.

La oficial Dahee intentaba jugar a ser "la policía mala", sin duda esta chica no tenia remedio, lo que hacia era asustar al pobre de Kaito, a causa de esto, su compañera Lily le da una linda muestra de afecto la cual podríamos llamar "golpe", dejandole otro accesorio en su cabeza, el cual se llamaba, chichón.

—¡Lily, eso dolió!—Se quejaba la coreana haciendo un puchero.

* * *

Luka ya se había puesto la ropa que Miku le había entregado, esta intentaba de relajarse un poco ya que todo eso pasó en una sola noche, realmente no se creía lo que Miku le relataba, nunca en el tiempo que lleva conociendo a Kaito se hubiese imaginado que este tuviera ese lado oculto y muchísimo menos que lo sacara para defenderla a ella, de verdad lo admiraba y mucho.

—Luka-chan... Todo estará bien, después de todo Kaito-kun es buena persona y lo que hizo por ti fue muy lindo.—Decía la menor esbozando una sonrisa y abrazándola de una forma tierna.

Luka correspondió al abrazo por parte de la menor.—Gracias por venir a ayudarme junto a Kaito, miku-chan... De verdad lo aprecio.. Aunque de verdad no pensé que Gakupo ser capaz de..—Su semblante cambió a uno de desagrado al recordar mientras forcejeaba con Kamui.

—¡Que pensabas Luka! No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, así que vine a ayudar y Kaito-nii no se queda atrás!—Decía Miku soltando una pequeña risa.

Miku pudo notar como ambas oficiales acompañadas de Kaito entraban a la habitación, pero las oficiales haciendo una entrada poco particular...

—¡Llego el Escuadrón Yellow al rescateeee!—Gritaron ambas oficiales al unisono fingiendo una pose de guerra.

—Escuadrón de rubias oxigenadas querrán decir—Dijo luka para molestarlas.

Esa voz se les hacia conocida a ambas oficiales, de algún lado conocían esa voz, se miraron a la cara para encontrar respuesta pero nada.

—¡Luka-chan! ¡Discúlpate, eso fue de mala educación!—Reprocho Miku a Luka.

¿Luka había dicho? Ambas rubias se miraron atónitas. Ya recordaban de donde conocían esa voz.—¿Aliento de Atún eres tú?—Dijeron ambas en sincronía.

—¡Cuantas veces les he dicho que no me digan así par de idiotas!—Bramó Luka levantándose de donde estaba.

—Vaya vaya,así que pierdes la paciencia mas rápido que antes... Que alegría verte de nuevo cabeza de chicle.—Dijo Lily con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¡¿Se conocen?!—Exclamó Miku con los ojos como plato, sabia que Luka tenia muchos contactos por su familia pero no pensó que tendría conocidos en esa área.

Luka abrió la boca para decirle a Miku de donde conocía a ambas oficiales pero una de las mencionadas se le adelantó—A la rosadita la conocemos porque estudiamos juntas en la secundaria.—Dijo SeeU—Oye... Ahora que me doy de cuentas... Si tu eres la chica que nos llamó por teléfono... eso quiere decir que—SeeU abrió los ojos de par en par al igual que la otra rubia.

—¡Violaron al pulpo!—Gritaron ambas rubias fingiendo una cara horrorizada ya que lo dijeron con intención de hacer molestar a la pelirosa.

Miku junto a las dos rubias no resistieron y cayeron en la tentación de reírse, menos Kaito y Luka.—¡Par de tontas no es gracioso!¡¿Y cuando se supone que dejaran de llamarme así?!—La famosisima vena palpitante de Luka podría notarse estando montados en un avión a mil metros del suelo, solo esas dos ex compañeras de secundaria lograban sacarla de sus tan rápido, ella no extrañaba para nada eso.

—Oficial Dahee, oficial Masuda...Con todo respeto, esas cosas no son para bromear... De verdad ha sido desagradable para todos nosotros ese suceso, así que si no es mucha molestia podrían apresurarse a arrestar a la berenjena loca de allá?—Dijo Kaito de manera fría y con la mirada baja, no le habían hecho eso a él pero le dolía porque fue a la chica que el ama.

En ese instante se tensó el ambiente, nadie se espero eso por parte de Kaito, incluso Miku se dijo así misma "_Quizás el helado tomo control de sus neuronas", _Luka había notado la mirada de frustración por parte del chico, debía ser muy frustrante no haber podido llegar a tiempo; las oficiales solo se limitaron a esposar a Gakupo, porque a diferencia de ellas, el pelimorado les ganaba en masa muscular así que no podrían llevárselo inconsciente. lily llamó por un pequeño woki toki que colgaba de su cinturón a su compañero que las esperaba en la patrulla, Leon.

Su rubio compañero apareció enseguida, sin duda eran un trió de rubios, pero por ahora el que parecía ser el maduro de la patrulla era el joven; Leon solo se limito a darles las "buenas noches" a lo que quedaba de ella, el chico se acerco hasta donde estaba Gakupo en el suelo mientras soltó un suspiro.—¿Por que siempre me dejan trabajos como estos?—Dijo el chico con pocos ánimos.

—Vamos no seas así, nosotras solo lo esposamos.—Le dijo Lily con despreocupación mientras agitaba su mano.

Se pudo oír un "Tsk" proveniente del joven oficial, quien iba dejando el lugar llevándose a Gakupo al auto y no para dejarlo en un lugar bonito.

—Bueno nosotros nos retiraremos, traten de descansar un poco que a las diez en punto los esperaré en la central de policía para que se puedan aplicar los cargos y todo ese asunto legal, hasta luego.—Se despidió SeeU saliendo por la puerta principal, o lo que quedaba de ella.

—Hasta luego Luka, cuídate, nos vemos mas tarde y espero que logres controlar la bebida para la próxima.—Dijo Lily para finalizar, yendose por donde su otros compañeros habían salido.

Luego de haber quedado los tres, Luka se abalanzó sobre Kaito para darle un abrazo.—Gracias Kaito-kun... Te lo agradezco tanto —Dijo Luka mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban al abrazar al muchacho.

—De nada hermosa pero no llores ¿Si? No me gusta verte triste... —Le respondió Kaito suavemente, alejando un poco a la pelirosa para limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Pero no son lágrimas de tristeza, son de felicidad porque viniste a salvarme y eso lo agradezco muchisimo.—Pronunció con el mismo tono suave, acercandose velozmente para plantar un beso en los labios del muchacho.

Kaito no se esperaba ese beso, con sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, los fue cerrando poco a poco correspondiendo al beso, el cual fue largo pero cálido. Solo se separaron por el hecho de que les faltaba el oxigeno, ambos sonrientes mirandose a los ojos y juntando sus frentes.

—Te amo Kaito. —Dijo una Luka sonriente.

* * *

**Continuara... **

**Chan chan :3 espero que les haya gustado este cap! prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda aunque ya vaya a comenzar clases u.u pero lo intentare.**

**¿Te gusto para dejarme un reviewcillo? It's Free :D**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
